Worth the wait
by naminamineku
Summary: Gakupo and Kaito have always had that "secret relationship" vibe to them, only to hide it from the public. However, it leads to them not being able to hang out at all with barely any time to spend with each other. One night, a storm drowns their plans of going out, and the two are stuck in Gakupo's home with awkward conversation, but they finally get some time alone. Gakupo/Kaito


Raindrops pelted the kitchen window, filling the quiet air with soft taps upon the glass whilst a purple-haired figure paced the room to retrieve several things. Through his peripheral vision did he watch the droplets run down the glass window, and once he did turn his head to look straight, a gloomy evening sky evidently shadowed the outside.

Well, there went the evening plans...

As if in a further taunt when he had turned away from the window, thunder rumbled and slightly shook the house, to which he paid no mind to. Instead, he set a tray with a teapot, two cups, and a bowl of sugar cubes on the nearby counter, all so easily placed and neatly composed.

Originally was he to be dressed in attire to take his significant other, Kaito, out for a date to a restaurant. It wasn't too much; it was a simple black V-neck, grey jeans, and a black and purple jacket thrown over. More was planned to put on in order to hide his identity from the public, though, sadly (or almost a pure reliever), the disguise would not be put to any use tonight.

Shrugging off the jacket from his shoulders and pulling it off completely by the sleeves, Gakupo tossed the extra piece of attire carelessly over a nearby chair before returning to his tray.

Carefully did the man haul it from the kitchen and back into the next room: the living room, where a fellow performer had been waiting for him. Rather, he was on his phone, fingers tapping rapidly, almost coming to an immediate halt once he realized Gakupo had returned. He sent whatever text he had just written and placed the phone beside his leg, sitting up on the couch with a smile flashed up to his partner.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Gakupo could hear the grin in the blunet's voice, only a snicker a response. He strided over to the coffee table, setting down the tray.

Kaito leaned back in his seat, stretching his arms out to recover from his uncomfortable position he was in on the couch when he was waiting for the other. He then straightened back up, keen blue eyes watching Gakupo pour his cup of tea.

Like Gakupo, he was dressed similarly when it came to casual wear; however, he wore a blue button up shirt and black jeans. Signature blue scarf still wrapped around his neck and drooped over his shoulders, which would've been covered by a matching jacket in comparison to his partner's ebonic one.

"Seems we're rained out," said man sighed as he finished, setting the pot down to serve his cup. Kaito took it carefully, and once he was sure it was fine to leave him, he went back to serve himself and take a seat beside him.

"Terrific." Sarcasm hit hard in that tone of his. "I really wanted to go out tonight."

"You and me both."

Both, almost in unison, took small sips of their tea while the small conversation had shifted to an awkward silence.

It had always been like this between the two with their relationship; it was so normal. Due to them being famous, a public love life would put both of them at risk, so therefore lead to them rarely showing any personal interaction with one another. They barely kissed, on some occasions hugged, hell, Gakupo had trouble speaking comfortably around him.

Nights like these were rare for them, nights that would've been going out to an actual date and stealing a kiss or two after a nice meal. Everything had been planned perfectly, according to the samurai - however, he did not check the date and the weather specifically.

They were lucky enough to at least make it to Gakupo's home, where they had planned to leave from there. To Kaito, it was a comfortable place to relax, and for a few moments he wished he would've asked to come over more often. It was never so easy to ask when they could barely interact, and he knew Gakupo had more than one person living with him.

How he could wish for more time to spend with him... It wasn't too long ago they had confessed feelings for each other that was out of the script for a song. Knowing that they had barely pursued themselves into a relationship they both knew would have trouble coping with communication risked Kaito of feeling rather isolated, lonely, and awkward around the one he had called his lover.

Although he could tell Gakupo felt the same way. No matter how cool-seeming and selfless the man was about his feelings, he knew when he got shied out of certain topics questioning their relationship. Their first kiss went to prove such a thing, which followed to other kinds of physical contact - even the slightest bit of touching hands - would easily reveal the softer, sweeter side to the samurai.

Such wishes and desires filled the blunet's mind with all he wanted to say now that they were alone. Perhaps, tease him with how much he loved him? No, that was too much. Lean onto his shoulder and make the excuse he was tired? A fine tactic, yet...

A clank of dishware snapped the blunet out of his temporary thoughts and continue with sipping at his tea, cheeks unnecessarily heating up once he had become aware of his surroundings again.

Before he knew it, he had finished the cup of tea, and set it down back on the tray. His hands slowly went to his lap, fingers brushing the fabric to attempt distracting himself from the other male sitting beside him. Now what?

"Would you like some more tea, Kaito-san?" Weight shifted off the couch as Gakupo rose back up to his feet, grabbing said man's attention. "You seem troubled."

Kaito shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "No, thank you. It's just... Uhm..."

Gakupo perked up, taking his seat next to him again. Light blue eyes focused on his averted ones, curiously searching his face as if it had the answer. When he failed to speak up, he sighed quietly.

"You know you can tell me anything." Seconds passed, and his response was a simple nod. That was enough to bring a smile to his face again.

Finally, he had met the other's eyes, as well as a returned smile, though a little shyer than what he would've expected. Something was on his mind, but he dared not to question such a thing in fear of pushing him too hard for answers.

Before he could gather up the will to say anything with the opportunity laid on the table, Kaito had gotten himself up off the couch.

"I need to use the washroom," he told him quickly, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat before continuing, "Can you-"

"Ah. This way."

A hand easily slid onto his, catching him by certain surprise. The slightest bit of contact between the two always had managed to bring out the giggly side of him, no matter how strange it may have sounded. The nicer feelings were always cherished with the little moments he had with Gakupo, especially when he guided him around like this without having to ask.

The duo traveled a short distance in a fairly narrowed hallway, passing a couple of decorated doors that Kaito couldn't help but to admire. Gakupo definitely took the cultural appeal to another level, judging from how the decorations consisted of blooming flowers and koi swimming in nonexistent waters. The contrast of the colors varied from green to purple, signifying that one room probably belonged to Gumi, and the other to Gakupo himself.

His sightseeing was to be cut short when the taller of the two came to a halt, then, much to Kaito's dismay, released his hand to open a door to the bathroom for him.

"Do what you need to. I'll be upstairs in my room once I clear the table."

Upstairs... So his room wasn't the one in this hallway, Kaito reflected. He only gave him an acknowledging smile before the other turned and walked back to the living room.

The blunet slid inside the bathroom and shut the door behind him, suppressing a long, drawn out sigh before falling silent again. The distant rumble of thunder and pattering of the raindrops were extremely evident, though soothing to listen to, not to mention it helped calm his nerves.

He carried himself over to the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror, his own eyes staring back at him with that little hint of happiness glittering amongst a sea of blue. A pinkish color still stained his cheeks, and he could feel the lingering heat dwell across his face.

It was so hard to understand. He'd done this countless times before in a song, when they weren't in public, and even more than simply holding hands. It was but a few months into their relationship, but he finally could put the reason on the table which he didn't want to admit it was:

He was alone with him in his home.

No visitors. No publicity waiting outside to see. No managers coming in to tell them the next plan. No other Vocaloids intruding on their business.

It was simply the two of them, rained out and in the comfort of his boyfriend's house. A number of things could happen that he could name all within a few minutes, and no one would be able to ruin it for the time they had with each other.

A smile made it's way onto his face again, as well as a reoccurring blush. His hand went up to touch the blushing cheek, then lowered again to the handle of the sink. He had might as well get himself washed up if he were to go on with what he planned to do for the rest of the evening they'd spend together; the main goal being he'd receive all the affection that had been neglected from both of them to enjoy.

Water rushed from the spout once the handle was raised, azure-painted nails lowering to feel the warmth of rushing water amongst the fingertips. He turned the handle slightly so it became cooler, then dipped his head while cupping his hands to gather it up and splash it onto his face.

Pure relief rushed through his system, and he raised his head to take a breather after a few splashes. Droplets clung to his eyelashes and some to his hair, with most running down his face and falling into the sink. He lowered the handle to stop the flow of water, and with squinted eyes, searched pitifully for a towel.

A knock at the door startled him, and he let out a slight yelp once turning around to try facing the source of the sound. At the same time, his foot had slipped, and gravity gave way to his figure.

Thankfully, the door had swung open and a pair of arms caught the young man swiftly, but with the inability to sustain such weight so fast, he himself toppled backwards with Kaito following. A groan of pain was definitely audible from the one below him once he felt himself land, face first into his chest.

Once recovering, Kaito shot his head up and began to scramble off of the other, a moundful of apologies aching to escape his lips. However, an arm wrapped around him, and pulled him back down where he was.

Gakupo took a bit of time to catch his breath, light blue eyes focusing on the ceiling for the while he kept them both on the floor in mere silence. While he was enjoying the simple embrace, Kaito's wet face, still buried into the cloth, had again regained that flustered color, flushing to a deeper one than before.

"So, are you alright?"

The voice broke the silence between the two, and neither of them moved from where they were. Kaito attempted to answer, though unable to do so, only replying with the nod of his head.

Moments passed with the couple laying in the awkward seconds of no conversation, as usual. Gakupo finally decided to pat the blunet's head, signaling for him to move so he could get up. He hesitantly but eventually obliged.

Upon raising himself to stand, he felt the uncomfortable of wet cloth clinging to his chest, glancing down to inspect it before looking at Kaito, whom had begun to wipe his face of the water he used earlier, then finally raised his head. A faint, nervous laugh topped with a sheepish smile spread across the other's face, muttering yet another apology.

One hand rose to rub the back of his neck, head turning to avert his eyes from the enlightened samurai, though before his fingers could touch his own skin, another hand went to grab it.

Blue eyes snapped back towards Gakupo, a breath caught in his throat as he felt himself being guided. Slowly and almost in a rhythmic manner came a soft hum from the taller of the two as he brought his hand over to his chest, while the unoccupied arm snaked around the blunet's waist.

"What are you doing, you overgrown eggplant?" Kaito's body was brought close to his, and while on the outside he seemed calm and collected, it was a much different story within him. He tried to contain his blush, but to no avail.

"Isn't it obvious?" The chuckle came clear, and when Kaito looked up to meet his gaze, he found the familiar little smile plastered so sweetly on his face. Those light blue eyes were as soft as ever, kept all on him, all the while he swayed both of them in a manner as if they were a part of a song again.

Deciding to oblige and shake himself out of the nervous state he'd been paralyzed by for so long, Kaito's other arm reached up to sling itself over Gakupo's shoulder. Fingers easily found lavender tresses to which he ran them through, finding himself indulged into the little moment.

It was just like another song, as if they were going by another script, appealing to the romance genre of to which they were usually paired to duet for. That was, in fact, how they both fell in love anyways.

Now Gakupo hummed the tune to one of the songs they had done with each other. Not a cover of one, but rather, one they had performed themselves at one point that had just been them. Kaito immediately recognized this tune, and with a redeemed grin, began to quietly harmonize with him.

When Gakupo grew quieter towards the end of his parts, he leaned forward to where his nose brushed azure bangs, lips pressing against the revealed forehead and earning a surprised noise from the receiver, cutting him short of his part. Heat pooled in his cheeks and only spread further when the other took this opportunity to peck even more kisses upon his face, trailing from the forehead, along his temple, to his cheek, and to the bridge of his nose.

All the while, giggles erupted from the blunet's parted lips, smile becoming even wider and brighter. He turned his head and tried to push his face away playfully, little giggles becoming hearty laughs. "Stop that, it tickles!"

Much to his ''struggling'', Gakupo continued, arms now tightened around his waist and keeping him in his hold to where he knew he wouldn't leave his grasp. Though, Kaito's struggles did cause him to shift every now and then so he could have a better hold, and eventually even moving him at some point.

Soon, the couple came to from their playfulness once both had leaned against the wall they were now beside. Kaito took his time to catch his breath from laughing so much, while Gakupo simply fixed his composure once more.

"That was fun..." It was a pitiful attempt to spark something, but Gakupo acknowledged such a thing.

"We should...we should do this more often, yeah?"

Kaito, with a worn gaze, nodded in response once again. "I would love that." A hand raised from where it rested on the samurai's shoulder, resting his palm on his cheek and gently pinching the skin. "All the time dedicated in the world to my overgrown eggplant."

A groan of protest came from the taller of the two, earning laughter from the other. Kaito released his cheek and only cupped it with his hand, drawing a thumb gently upon his lover's surprisingly soft skin.

One of Gakupo's own went to join his, resting it over the comforting hand, and leaned into his touch. Blue on blue gazes interlocked with one another, almost unable to break at that single moment in time.

With little to no hesitation, Gakupo had brought a hand up to where he tipped his head up by his chin, then had leaned in carefully. Lips softly brushed another's, then pressed together so easily; by Kaito's description, so perfectly.

It had taken him a while to process the kiss at first, though once registered in his mind that Gakupo finally made the move he had hoped for the entire night, Kaito seemed overjoyed. More than happily was he willing to return the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck and bringing himself closer to further deepen the kiss.

After the few seconds of sensually immersing themselves with a short session of sharing a kiss, the two pulled back for a breather. Both had equally been flustered with such an action, especially with how close they had become. Kaito took this chance to make a move of his own.

Before his lover could ask what he was doing, Kaito moved up to steal a quick peck from his lips, then return to where he was. Needless to say, he earned the reaction he hoped to be given: a stammering, surprised, blushing Gakupo.

Pride evidently took his current expression, up until he saw Gakupo stir slightly. His hold loosened and lowered, now shifting Kaito's upheld pride to a rather curious, confused look on his face. "What are you-

Aah!"

Without the chance to fully question, he was swept from the floor and up into the arms of Gakupo, then brought as close as could be to his body. Legs subconsciously wrapped themselves around him for support, though he knew Gakupo wouldn't dare let go of him.

"Gotcha," whispered the other, leaning his forehead against Kaito's. They were finally at equal height, not that the difference was too big - though it felt a little more comforting to Kaito that he could do something as such with him now.

"Please don't drop me," Kaito pleading in a mocking dramatic tone.

A pause, whereas a smirk formed on Gakupo's lips. A sinking feeling dropped in the blunet's stomach.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare." He leaned forward to his other side, right to where his lips brushed past the shell of his ear. Kaito shuddered.

"I could lay you down just like this, if that makes you more comfortable."

It didn't help that those words were muttered smoothly, laced with the better type of sweetness than he could ever taste. His face heated up quickly, and if that wasn't enough for him to settle, a shock ran through his body that caused him to tighten his hold on the teaser.

Gakupo had nipped the shell of his ear, to which now he found was a fair weak point. A soft whine emitted from Kaito the more he continued, and an even more suppressed one when he applied more force - as in, actually biting. It was soft, as Gakupo would never dream of harming him, though it was enough to send him reeling.

Once having enough of his own entertainment, he pulled back from him to inspect his face. He was greeted by an extremely blushing Kaito, whom had averted his gaze in attempt to hide the embarrassment in his eyes.

He decided to catch his attention with a kiss to the cheek, only to earn a feigned sour look. He returned it with a smirk.

"Don't act grumpy. I know you liked that."

The other took a breath, then exhaled. Without another retort, he moved in quickly, practically crashing his lips into the purple haired one's.

Caught by surprise though with enough composure to react, Gakupo returned the kiss that quickly evolved into a much more passionate one. For a few seconds, he'd feel the soft pair of lips escape, take a few breaths, then place themselves right back onto his own.

It seemed that the wave of pleasure he endured before suddenly struck something within him: a want, a need, the longing for more attention and affection all from Gakupo. Right then, it finally hit him over how much he desperately needed to be loved, being held, allow to touch and be touched by the one he gave his heart up to.

All those feelings poured into every one of his kisses, and each time would he pull away would he desire for more than one. Peck after peck after kiss after kiss - after every one nearly taking both of their breaths away. Lips parted between each other, both heads tilted in the opposite of the other, teeth softly clanked against each other the more tempting it had become to get all one could from the other one. Tongues darted from where they rested, to which both had become a bit more vocal with synced, quiet moans.

Gakupo finally found the time to stop when he nearly tumbled back against the wall, leaning back on it to fix his hold on Kaito. The two exchanged glances with each other once more, chests heaving with pants in attempt to catch their breaths as quickly as possible.

It was obvious Kaito had the darkened look in his eyes that focused on his partner's, occasionally darting down to their position, then flicking back up to the pair of icey blue optics. Gakupo bit at his own lip, unsure of what were to come next if they were to continue...if it would get anywhere at all.

...By the look on Kaito's face and how curious he had become, it may not had been questionable by that point. He was aware of exactly was to happen, and in no way did he decide to turn back now.

Mind made up and all with a stare that never broke between the two, Gakupo yet again fixed Kaito so he'd have a better hold on him, raising his head to openly allow yet another quick kiss. He began to maneuver his way back down the hallway, hurriedly yet keen to his senses, hoping not to drop Kaito on his way up the stairs.

Thunder rolled once again, catching Kaito's attention. He turned his head slightly to look out of a nearby window.

Droplets still ran down the outside, rain pelting the glass that somehow brought a satisfying feeling to him. When he gazed back at Gakupo, he had been greeted with a soft nuzzle to his cheek before he could face him entirely. The gentleness brought a smile to his face again, soon growing at the fact that such a gentleness would cease to last for so long.

Once on the second floor under dim lighting, Gakupo moved to set Kaito down back on his feet, then turned his back on him point down the lone hallway. "My room's right down th-"

His hand had suddenly been snatched up by two of them, catching him off guard to which he was then pulled impatiently down the pointed room. He couldn't help but to smile and follow along.

The door flew open once reached and in came the couple. Kaito whisked around to face the taller one, who barely had time to process how fast things were suddenly becoming, and released his hand to grab a handful of his collar. He was dragged down back to where they connected their lips once more into a more hungry kiss. Kaito was obviously become very, very needy.

Gakupo carefully backed Kaito further into the room while the two tangled themselves into an embrace, glancing over his shoulder to kick the door closed. It didn't close all the way, but it was enough to block the lighting that was seeping into the room. Now, the room had become fairly dark, but it was easy to tell how to spot things around them.

In their case, it was the fact that they could still make out what of each other perfectly. Gakupo's eyes cracked open slightly at some point while pulling back from their session, guiding his hands down to where they reached his thighs, receiving a rather nervous glance from his partner.

He hauled him up again into his arms, in the same position they had been before, and met his eyes once again. Kaito flashed the tiniest smile, using one arm to wrap around his neck, while the free hand brushed purple bangs away from Gakupo's face.

In the midst of the sweet moment, he murmured three single words to him:

"I love you."

It was the green light for Gakupo, leaning in until their noses brushed against each other's. "I love you, too," he whispered softly against his lips, before proceeding to press another kiss to them.

Kaito's other arm joined the first that wrapped around his neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss once again. A few seconds into just a simple kiss and they pulled back, only to press them back with a bit more shifts. Lips parted and tongues met again, this time in a more smoother, well-paced manner.

At one point, Kaito nibbled at the other's tongue, emitting a giggle that was shortlived. He tugged it slightly, earning a muffled noise, then released to return to how they normally were. He could tell it sparked something within Gakupo, because once he had broken the kiss, he seemed a little shaken.

Kaito flashed a small smirk. "What's the matter, h-"

He was cut off with a surprised gasp from his own throat, as well as his back arching into the taller one. Gakupo's hand had a hold of his rear, and had given it a playful squeeze.

Kaito frowned at him, averting his eyes with a growing blush. "Don't do that without a warning!"

"I mean..." Gakupo grinned at him, turning towards the bed and beginning to make his way over. Kaito felt his breath catch in his throat. "I thought you would've liked it. You know what you wanted, after all."

"Oh, shut up..." The blunet looked down to the little space between them, trying his hardest to make his blush die down.

If it couldn't get anymore worse for him, he felt himself being lowered onto the soft mattress, eyes darting up to his lover nervously. Gakupo towered over him in the same position they had standing, fixing himself to where he was comfortably tucked between Kaito's legs.

"I don't think neither of us are going to be doing just that tonight."

Just those words were enough to further send Kaito into more of an embarrassed state. Before he could even think of anything to reply with, weight pressed onto his lower half, leaving his mouth agape.

Gakupo lowered himself to where he was completely atop the other, bringing his hands up to the lower hem of his shirt, slowly sliding them underneath the cloth to feel such soft skin underneath his fingertips. A soft, content sigh escaped the other, only to be replaced with a hitched breath as Gakupo rolled his hips against his. Fingers escaped from underneath to undo the first few buttons on the top, then retreated back to comfort once enough chest was shown to him.

Thumbs peeked out from underneath the shirt and curled around the hem, pulling the cloth up to reveal underneath. Kaito's hands left Gakupo's neck and instead outstretched above him, allowing the shirt to be removed and discarded elsewhere. Yet again, the two connected their lips while Gakupo's curious hands ran up and down his lean form.

Kaito decided to work himself, lowering his arms and drawing his hand downward until they reached a button of his pants, leaving him partially frozen. The bastard tucked in his shirt.

He could feel the smirk against his lips, causing him to pull back and tug at the shirt until it freed itself. Gakupo leaned back, slipping it off himself with ease, leaving Kaito to only stare at the sight to behold.

He noticed this, and again rolled his hips, watching as Kaito leaned his head back and bit at his lower lip. He lowered his body back to where skin touched skin, pressing his lips upon his jawline. From there, he drew them downwards and settled for placing some on his neck.

"G-Gak..." The blunet underneath him shuddered and uttered out a quarter of his name under a breathless whisper. His head tilted to allow him more access, running one hand through his pinned up hair.

Gakupo gently nibbled at the sensitive skin, earning soft noises from the other. It wasn't enough for either of the two, so instead, he drew his tongue from the side of his neck, up to his ear, then returned back to where he was. Kaito shivered in response, letting out a soft whimper.

As if things couldn't get anymore worse, Kaito felt a shock and another wave of a pleasured sense spark and brew within him. Gakupo gave another rock of his hips, at the same time began to suck at the succulent skin of his neck. A gasp was earned in response, as well as a slight pull to his ponytail.

Eventually the other broke off, only admiring his work for a second before moving on. He had left a slight red mark where he had been tending to the man's neck, and hadn't bothered to clean up the wetness he left. Such a feeling on Kaito left him with a cool sensation where a simple breeze made him shiver.

Gakupo began to leave a trail of kisses downwards. A few placed on his chest and playfully nipping his collarbone, all the while Kaito laid back with a small squirm here and there. He couldn't watch him go on - it was too embarrassing to see his body get praised and pelted with kisses. His hands went up to hide his reddening face and block the responding sounds that escaped from himself.

Gakupo had then reached his stomach, which, upon kissed, had earned a little twitch from the other. He cleared his throat, moving back on the bed until he laid himself right on his lower torso. A gentle hand caressed his waist, his own eyes following the movements of where he placed it.

"You're really cute when you get all blushy blushy like this," he hummed, nuzzling against his stomach. Kaito clicked his tongue in protest. "It's like our first date all over again. And our first kiss. And the first time we got to tell each other we were in loooove-"

"I get it, I get it, geez!" Gakupo's smirk came upon his face once more, turning his head to look up at a madly flustered Kaito.

"You're not going to hide from me all night, are you?"

There was a moment of silence until he could make out a soft 'no' underneath his breath. Gakupo's features softened, and he moved his hands down to the other's pants.

"You want to do this now...right?"

Kaito took a moment. "Of course I do, dork..." Another breath, and he let his hand fall on the pillow. "You didn't give me a hickey for nothing. Just...keep going."

Gakupo chuckled, glancing back down to the buttons of his pants. "Well... If you say so. I can no longer argue."

Now content and somewhat relaxed, Kaito shifted to get a little more comfortable while his lover began to undo his pants. He couldn't help but to reach down and pet his hair again, twirling the fairly long cowlick around his finger.

The samurai hesitated when he pulled down the zipper, glancing back up at Kaito's face. Of course, his face was obviously tinted to a shade of red, and he looked a little nervous. It was the first time either of them did something this far coming into their relationship.

He took a breath and lifted his head, slowly tugging off his pants as well as his boxers. Kaito waited until they reached his ankles, then kicked them completely off from there.

Gakupo's eyes diverted to his lower regions, drawing his hand along the inside of his thigh, rubbing circles sensually against the muscle and upwards. Kaito turned his head away, ashamed of showing himself off. He moved his legs, straightening them and bending them the more Gakupo teased to get closer to his obvious erection.

All too suddenly, the blunet let out a loud gasp. His body froze, trying to accustom to the newly induced pleasure brought upon it. Through squinted eyes, his gaze hesitantly went down to where Gakupo was, and the sight was almost disbelieving.

Gakupo stared right back at him, mischief brewing in those icey pools of his. One of his hands had left Kaito's thigh to keep his hair back and out of the way, while his lips enclosed on his...

"G-Gakupo!"

At the moment his name was called, his eyes shut and Kaito could feel the increasing wetness and warmth in his mouth. It was far too much to handle, and he could barely get a hold of himself.

His head fell back into the pillow, letting out a low moan in response to the bobbing of Gakupo's head. One of his hands had gone down to his head again, gripping a handful of his hair with a bit more roughness he couldn't control. A low, muffled groan came from the receiver, leaning up into his hand before going back down and taking him again.

Kaito's hips instinctively began to thrust upwards in a sloppy rhythm, nothing but gasps and shaky moans escaping him. His mind was entirely blank with no working thought or how he should've been reacting to such - he only relied on how his body felt and moved along with it, and in his case, he didn't know if he should've held back or not.

It was too late to wonder that.

Heat pooled from his entire form and moved quickly to his lower regions, almost threatening to explode within less than a few seconds. Kaito held his breath, digging his nails into the sheets below him and arching his back.

Gakupo noticed the change in behavior when he had glanced up again to check on him, lifting his head slightly until he had come off his manhood. His lips stayed inches away from the slit of his tip, giving it a little blow to earn a whine from the other.

"Gakupo, please... I really need t-to..."

The beg was enough to convince him, and he only gave a nod in response. He lowered his head again, drawing his tongue along the shaft a few times before he took his length back into his mouth.

Before long, Kaito couldn't hold himself back - a few more thrusts in that skilled mouth of his was enough to cause the blunet's to shudder upon release. His lips stayed parted, mouth agape as he let out heaved pants, trying his hardest to recover quickly in order to cover himself up.

Much to his dismay, Gakupo hadn't finished yet.

While he basked in the afterglow, Gakupo, again, came off him after downing Kaito's essence - which was rather sweet in taste, mind you - and situated himself back where he was. Finally, he undid the pants that restrained him for what seemed to be such a long time, the quiet 'zip' catching Kaito's attention.

He stirred slightly while the one above him tossed his pants elsewhere. Were they really going to do this?

"Gakupo..."

Light blue eyes fixed onto him, and the look in them made him a little more nervous. It was almost like looking into the eyes of a predator, but at the same time, he could find that hint of warmth and softness the more he inspected.

One of his hands went up to his cheek, with a thumb tracing such handsome features. Gakupo's expression softened, and he leaned into his touch with a warm smile.

In the few moments of simply hearing the rain fall outside, tapping against the window, Kaito had been soothed into making up his mind.

"Take me tonight, Gakupo," came the willing words in a soft whisper. He moved forward, pressing his forehead to the shocked male's. "I want you to kiss me and touch me and...and love me all night long."

Gakupo swallowed, unable to find his words to properly respond. He only flashed him another smile, which soon faded as be tilted his head.

The couple engaged themselves into another kiss, to which quickly escalated into a heat-filled session of embracing and locking lips together. Gakupo's hands freely ran up and down Kaito's nude body, pushing the other back onto where he was laying completely on the bed. Kaito ran his hands through his long tresses, in turn wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

Gakupo rested his hands on his waist, keeping a steady grip on him as he rolled his hips again. The two men let out a synced moan into their kiss as both members touched and rubbed together, causing them both to develop a tighter grip one the other; Gakupo to his backside, while Kaito to his hair.

Before things escalated too quickly, Gakupo finally broke off the kiss, figuring he had to go onto the next step. He continued to rock his hips, however, in order to please Kaito while he lifted his upper body from him.

In Kaito's case, he had no idea of what to do at the moment. A desperate need tugged at him, and it only grew when he had opened his eyes to see Gakupo, digits in his mouth and preparing his fingers for what was to come. Both were obviously beginning to tire out by just the rubs, and the sign of them needing to move on could be told by how far they went with it: a clear substance began to leak between both of them, and caused Gakupo to cease his movements.

Once he found he had readied himself, he completely moved off of Kaito and back between his legs. Still in a slight daze, Kaito watched with slow breathes to calm himself. He met Gakupo's eyes, giving him a nod.

Without further ado, the other spread the other's legs a bit wider than they already had been, lowering his hand until he reached his entrance. Kaito held his breath, bracing himself for the intrusion.

He let out a noise of discomfort when the first finger entered, immediately tightening up around it, and causing Gakupo to pause. He took a little while to get used to such an uncomfortable feeling, forcing himself to relax - at least loosen up so Gakupo could continue.

Doing so brought the samurai to slowly move his finger, leaving the other to slightly squirm underneath him. It lasted for a little while until Kaito's movements seemed to cease, leaving the other to guess he had finally gotten used to the feeling. With that, he drew out the finger, and quickly re-entered with another accompanying it.

Kaito groaned again, followed by a soft whimper as the fingers pushed deeper. He turned his head so half of his face buried into the softness of the pillow, grasping at the sheets below and seething in a sharp breath.

Gakupo watched him in guilty silence, finally deciding to make it up to him by searching around for a few seconds. A bump was notably felt within the blunet, and even brushing past it caused him to shudder. The other simply smirked when he shot him a confused look.

"What did you just do?"

Blue eyes rolled in a sort of taunt-like manner, then the fingers pushed against the spot. Kaito unexpectedly gasped and let out a shaky, pleased cry. Gakupo didn't need to be told twice with words - he pressed and rubbed the prostate again, enjoying every noise that erupted from Kaito.

After moments of purely pleasing him, he decided to get on with it, pulling his fingers back and thrusting them back into him, right into that same spot.

"A-aah!"

Gakupo moved to where he was a little closer to Kaito's face, slowly withdrawing the fingers. "Do you want that to be me next?"

A whine was all that had been responded with. He could feel Kaito's body beginning to rock back on his fingers, so desperate to have that same amazing sensation again.

So, he obliged.

Another loud moan escaped the other.

"Well?"

Kaito took a while to redeem himself, too lost in his own senses of lust to gather up an actual sentence. "Please... I need this s-so bad..."

Gakupo withdrew those digits completely from him. "Need what?" he mocked, though it came in a slight demanding tone.

"Y-you..."

Gakupo froze, taking a few moments to allow the simple stuttered response to sink in. Kaito watched him through one open, watery eye. Before he could call out to him, the fingers re-entered him forcefully, and his head flew back against the pillow.

"G-Ga-aahh! Th-that one really-"

Lips captured his before he could even mutter out 'hurt', bringing his hands up into his hair and pulling at the long strands. Gakupo curled his fingers inside of him at every little thrust he made to gain that same type of reaction from before.

When he did obtain it, Kaito was on severe edge - it was like nothing he did was enough satisfy his need for more. That only drove him to proceed, repeat the cycle, until he knew both of them were equally prepared.

He slowed his pace, pulling away from Kaito and sitting back up on his knees. A soft groan left the blunet he felt the fingers leave him, taking a moment to catch a breather while Gakupo began to prepare himself.

His cloudy gaze watched as the other moved to where he was closer to him, and his manhood was placed and pressing slightly against his entrance. Kaito's breath hitched, averting his gaze away from their position. He closed his eyes, another hand going to cover his mouth, but had been snatched up by another.

Gakupo laced their fingers together, bringing up the hand to kiss the knuckles. Kaito blinked open his eyes to stare at him in awe.

He was so calm and cool in this sort of situation... But, looking closer, he could see the nervousness on his face, cheeks dusted with a shade of red, and his constant flicking gaze from what he was about to do, up to Kaito's face.

He was waiting for permission to begin.

Kaito let out a soft exhale, laying back to get himself situated, then nodded to Gakupo. He saw dimmed hesitation, but nonetheless began to start.

No matter how much Kaito braced himself and tried to relax as best as he could, the pain was still quite excruciating. Gakupo had slowly pushed himself into him, equally trying his hardest not to increase the pain.

He moved to where he was over him again, laying on top of him and pressing kisses against his face to take his mind off the pain. Kaito let out a series of whimpers the more he continued, attempting to quickly adjust to the feeling once he stopped.

Arms immediately snakes around Gakupo's neck and legs wrapped around his waist, even slight movement causing the lightest bit of uncomfort. Kaito let out small breaths, allowing Gakupo to peck his face with little kisses here and there. The warmth of his breath caressed his cheek, and when he moved away, it felt cold again.

"Are you alright?"

Kaito swallowed. The throbbing pain had slightly ceased and became rather faint, so he guessed it was fine to go on. "Y-yeah..."

The samurai inhaled, letting out a soft exhale. "Positive?"

The soft side of him was showing. Kaito gave him a light smile. "One hundred percent... Go on."

Gakupo returned the smile, lowering himself back over him. A hand lowered to one side of his hip, while the other stayed entwined with Kaito's hand. He slowly pulled his hips back, then brought them back against Kaito's. The blunet hissed quietly, the pain sparking back and hitting him quickly.

Gakupo had been very gentle, however, and he acknowledged such a thing. He had repeated his actions so carefully and so...painfully slow - no pun intended. It had become rather tiresome to endure it in the beginning, and once the other noticed this, he decided to change his motives.

An arm wrapped around his waist while the other shook off his hand, scooping the blunet off from his back and into his lap, earning a surprised gasp and cry from the sudden change of both pace and position. His head lay on his chest, gripping at his shoulders as he got situated onto him.

Gakupo's hands went to his hips, raising them from there, then allowing Kaito to lower himself back down. His response came out as a faltered cry, digging his nails into his skin.

He leaned back slightly, finally getting into a position he found himself more durable in, with Kaito on top of him. Gakupo rocked his hips in a timely manner, his pace picking up - it was definitely faster than it was before.

Such a pace brought Kaito to let out his voice again into series of cries that melted into soft moans, though obvious pain still laced his tone of a sweet voice. He had managed to raise himself off of Gakupo and run his hands up his chest for balance, attempting to keep his composure as the pain slowly began to numb.

"A-are you alright?" Gakupo questioned under a little groan, but even then he proceeded to roll his hips up into the other.

Kaito could barely respond. His breath caught in his throat for a single second when he thought he heard another sound, but he didn't bother turning to see exactly what it could've been. "I'm-"

"Kaito? Are you okay?"

Both of the men ceased their actions at the new voice that clearly did not belong to either of them. Kaito tried to move to get off of Gakupo, but it was too late to try hiding.

"I-I'm fine, don't come i-"

"...Holy shit."

The door had been only partially opened to reveal who the voice belonged to: Yohioloid. He froze upon peering in, scarlet eyes wide and darting to the floor.

Gakupo, who was silent, spoke up to attempt comforting his friend. "H-Hio, it's alr-"

"No, no! No, it's-it's alright!" The poor, unsuspecting blonde tried to make out an actual sentence, completely flustered and glued to the spot. "I thought Kaito was h-hurt or something, but-"

Regrettably, he looked back at them, and immediately began to shy backwards. "You guys look like you're more than okay- I-I mean, uh...

I'll, uh, I'll be...in the kitchen."

As soon as the excuse to leave was spilled from his mouth, he turned and shut the door behind him, hurried footsteps receding from the room. The couple, still equally embarrassed from the sudden interruption, refused to look at each other for a few seconds.

"Ah, I'm... Whew." Gakupo glanced to Kaito, using a hand to fan himself. "That was a little unexpected, haha..."

Kaito's eyes averted to the door, then finally back to the samurai. A sigh escaped from him, moving up to the still-flustered one and pressing a kiss to his jawline. It definitely caught his attention, perking up and blinking surprised eyes at the blunet.

Kaito's hands traveled up his body, stopping until they cupped both of his cheeks. His forehead leaned forward and pressed against the other's, hands guiding themselves downwards again. "Weren't we in the middle of something?"

A smile was returned on his behalf, the grip on his thighs returning. "You know I didn't forget..."

Kaito grinned, shifting a little and pulling himself up so he had returned to the same position as before. Gakupo laid his head back against the headboard, returning to the normal pace as he had before as soon as he began moving again.

Kaito's body moved back against the other's in a sync that began to form a rhythm. The pain had returned in him, but his body became fairly used to it and had fully adjusted to Gakupo's size and presence. For himself, he began to raise himself slightly off of his length, then pushed himself back against Gakupo to meet his quickening thrusts.

Gakupo's erratic breaths and groans mixed with Kaito's higher-pitched gasps and moans, to which the two immersed themselves into the growing pleasure. At a point, Gakupo shifted to reposition himself quickly, moving back to pull out of the other. He paused for a moment, being given a hard glare by the other, but much to Kaito's concern, he was just about make it much better for both of them.

Bodies flipped around again, a gasp escaping from the blunet upon hitting the mattress again. Before he could have the chance to react to Gakupo's sudden motive, a sharp pain forced another cry out of him upon a second penetration. Back arched up into the samurai's body, where he easily slid his arm underneath to have a hold of his body. The other hand rested on his waist, pulling his lower half up until Kaito wrapped his legs around him once more.

Once more, another thrust, strategically set to hit back against that sweet spot he had gotten access to before. A loud gasp came from the one below, pleasure instantly fueling his entire system and sending waves of heat throughout his body.

He just had to struggle out words. He had to get that feeling again.

"G-Gakupo," he panted while the other kept his pace, purposely brushing past his prostate. "Please... Agh..."

Sweat began to bead down the other's forehead, trickling down from the side of his face. He hurriedly wiped it away, as well as swiping his purple bangs to the side to get a view of Kaito's needy, lust-filled expression. He could practically feel the impatience flowing from him - he knew exactly what he desired, but for his own sick sake, he wanted more of what he was experiencing.

He didn't know what it was that came over him, but whatever it had been drove him into making his goal none other than breaking his sweet, innocent mind into nothing. Just for a little longer, just a while, he needed more of it - he wanted to see Kaito be driven to his last and most formidable point, and the thought of such a thing began driving even himself absolutely insane.

But, that wasn't the point. He didn't care how he felt anymore. He wanted to see Kaito absolutely pleased underneath him, and only then would he beg him for more - whether it be now or in the future.

With that thought in mind, he finally obliged to his plead, slowing himself down to an eased pace to raise his legs a little more. Blue eyes followed his movements, chest rising and falling with pants as his body tried to get used to such heat emitting from both of them. He never got the chance to truly recover; Gakupo aimed almost perfectly upon slamming his hips back into him, earning a breathless though loud moan of his name from the blunet.

It was a beautiful note that Gakupo could hear repeatedly the more he went at his pace and, at the same rate he was going, went as hard as he could. Attempted formations of his name spilled from Kaito's lips through his incoherently loud gasps and obviously pleasure-filled moans, and brought himself to softly mutter out his lover's name in return.

He lowered himself over him, running his hands to the inside of his thighs to keep a hold of where he was thrusting, and to which Kaito complied to move his legs further up until they were to his upper back. Gakupo grinned lazily, swiping down to steal a sloppy kiss. By the way Kaito moved his lips and how they trembled underneath Gakupo's own, he could tell just how much of a mess he was becoming. A moaning, sex-driven, hot mess who gad become extremely close to his release.

When the two had pulled away from each other, Kaito rose his trembling hands up to the other's neck, weakly wrapping his arms around him again, though also bringing him down where he stayed close. His eyes were clouded over and sullenly dazed, though he still had the hint of non-stop affection all for the man on top of him. He tried to gather the will to spill out his words, because not only had it been strange to say for him, but he also couldn't think straight with Gakupo continuously pounding into his most weakest point.

He took a breath, now gathering his words. "G-Gak... I'm really c-close..."

It was the best he could manage, but he got his point through to him where he could understand it. Gakupo, however, although he understood, decided to make the most of the last few moments.

He tilted his head to press a kiss to Kaito's forehead, just before he proceeded with the pace in swift, repeated motions, though soon they had slowed and relied on much, much more force. Every flick of his hips slammed roughly against his backside, emitting a slapping noise each time when skin hit skin.

Kaito's hold tightened on him, his head rolling back into the pillow as nothing but gasps and groans and the like threatened to only increase in volume. The closer he became to his release, the louder he gradually became until he practically began to scream every single note of his. The thought of anyone else possibly overhearing completely flew over his head, as he spiraled into an uncontrollable cycle of wave after wave of euphoria, up until the heat that pooled in his lower area finally reached up to his climax.

In the same moment he felt his own release on his stomach, a warm, flowing sensation filled him as Gakupo's thrusts finally grew to a halt. The samurai's form trembled, unable to keep himself up in that moment that drained his strength. He laid his head on the other's chest, both of them panting heavily and almost in sync with each other.

Once he recovered enough to move around, Kaito shifted to embrace the other while he was still trying to catch his breath. Gakupo closed his eyes, moving slightly to remove himself from him, and left Kaito with nothing but a strange, empty feeling. He raised his head to gaze at him, only to be greeted with a tired smile.

"We should, uh..." Gakupo began to suggest, but the other didn't comply just yet, keeping his hold on him.

"Not yet..."

He blinked upon hearing such. There was desperation laced within his tone, with that same sweetness from before. He knew the exact reason he didn't want to leave just yet.

Gakupo simply snuggled up to him, pressing a soft kiss to his chin and allowed him to enjoy the embrace. For a little while, he thought he would've fallen asleep, and he'd be stuck in the position for the rest of the night.

However, when the thunder rolled outside, the blunet's body shifted and he turned his head. "Geez, how long has that storm been going on..?"

Gakupo chuckled quietly, shaking his head in response. "Who knows," he hummed, finally getting himself to sit up once Kaito's arms fell and stretched out. "Be thankful for it. It did score you some time with me."

Kaito groaned as the other winked at him, but he couldn't help but to giggle.

He was right. If they didn't get rained out, they would've never spent this time together - alone, secluded, allowed to do whatever they wished with their true feelings, like a true couple should've been. He loved every second spent with Gakupo, and the night felt nothing more than a dream come true.

He shook the sappy feelings away, finally sitting himself up beside Gakupo, who was gathering their clothes - at least, the discarded boxers and jeans to cover themselves up while they found other clothes.

Kaito smiled, leaning over to hug his arm and nuzzle his nose against his bicep. Gakupo glanced over at him once he had gotten both undergarments, setting them aside to wrap his arm around his waist, then pecked his head.

"You're fine, right?" Kaito looked up at a fairly concerned Gakupo, whose voice easily caught his attention. "It doesn't hurt?"

"Just a bit. I'll be okay, don't worry."

Gakupo's worried expression shifted and he smirked playfully. "Let's see who's gonna be sore for another day and say the same thing."

That just resulted in a playful punch to his side, along with Kaito snatching up his undergarments and getting up to put them on.

Gakupo, however, thought twice on not wanting to wear his clothes from before and, after putting on his own boxers, had gone to his closet. "Hey," he called over his shoulder while his fingers pushed through the hangers, "if you wanna stay the night, you can borrow one of my robes."

Kaito, who had barely found his clothes though not yet put them one, stared at his back. "You actually want me to stay the night?"

"Well, yeah. If you can't go home yet with this weather, might as well, right?"

He drew out two hangers, both with different colored robes. He shut his closet door behind him and held the green one out for Kaito, flashing him a soft smile. "So?"

Kaito inhaled softly, then returned the smile. He took the hanger from him and tossed his bundled up clothes onto the bed. "Fine, dork."

Gakupo seemed overjoyed to hear the agreement, tossing the hanger he had and throwing on the attire he picked out. After they were both dressed, Gakupo took his lover's hand, pulling him into an immediate hug.

Kaito didn't expect it and had been caught off guard, nonetheless returning his embrace. The two stayed in mere silence together, enjoying the warmth of the other while they reflected on the most recent memories they had together. It had led from one thing to another, and even then, the two would never be satisfied.

Kaito's hushed tone spoke their thoughts clearly for both of them, and even brought a hum of agreement from Gakupo:

"Let's do this again sometime."


End file.
